


Undercover

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gang Leader Kris, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character Death(s), Police Officer Lay, Slow Burn, shinee cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name glares up at him, Kris Wu. One of the most notorious bosses around. No one had ever been able to touch him, until now.<br/>{Hiatus}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamp of all my other Exo gang aus, it's probably gonna update slowly but it will finish eventually. I hope you enjoy

The name glares up at him, Kris Wu. One of the most notorious bosses around. No one has ever been able to touch him or his boys, there's never been enough evidence. What the police force does find, is always invalidated by Wu's family lawyers and well placed bribes. 

Until now. The higher ups have finally decided to attempt an undercover mission. And they chose Yixing to do it, due to his innocent demeanor and skill in speaking both Korean and Mandarin. Yixing glances up at Captain Lee , head tilted in a silent question. Lee nods in confirmation and slides the file closer to Yixing.

"They've given us the go ahead to send an officer into Wu's gang." He says, "It's alright to refuse, but you are the department's first choice." Lee cocks an eyebrow, "Do you accept? You understand what this entails, yes?" Yixing nods, meeting his captain's intense gaze confidently.

"I do, and I accept." His voice doesn't shake, with some effort. Though his hands are clenched tightly in his lap. Captain Lee nods as he stands up, gesturing for Yixing to take the file. "We'll send you the rest of the files tomorrow," He sighs and puts a hand on Yixing's shoulder. "Clear your desk for now, we can't have evidence of you here. And look over this file while you wait."

"Yes sir," Yixing replies. He bids the captain farewell and moves to put his few belongings into a box. There's a soft wave of whispers as he packs away his laptop, making Yixing sigh. For all they know, he's been let go.

His partner gives him a sad look as he closes the box. She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You'll be fine." She mutters so only Yixing can hear, "We'll be in touch." He gives a slight no and replies softly,

"Goodbye, Yoojin."

"Bye, oppa." She pats his shoulder again and and retreats to her own desk. Yixing waves to Captain Lee as he pushes the police station door open.

As Yixing drives home it hits him, this is really happening. He's going undercover in a notorious gang, and to his co workers he's been fired. There's no going back now.

* * *

 

He meets Luhan first. The older man waits at the entrance of Wu's bar, the Black Pearl. Luhan is rather unassuming, with his small form and relaxed expression, he's obviously been in the gang for a while. As soon as he meets Yixing's gaze his face hardens and he's obviously in business mode. He greets Yixing politely and leads him inside the bar. 

Luhan sits him down in one of the back rooms and an uncomfortable silence falls over the room. Finally, the older man speaks up. "So, you'd like to join?" Yixing nods, unsure whether or not to speak. "What are you good at? What can you offer us?" Luhan presses, leaning back in his chair.

"Patching people up," Yixing replies, "I attended medical school." It's not a lie, he had been set on being a doctor before becoming a police officer. "And I know how to handle a gun."

"Is that so?" Luhan sits forward, interested. "Where did you go to school?"

"Peking University," He says honestly. He switched to police training shortly before graduation. Luhan raises an eyebrow,

"You're from China?" It takes a moment for the fact that he was speaking Mandarin to click in Yixing's mind. He responds in kind,

"I am. You must be as well, your Mandarin is flawless."

The older man chuckles and switches back to Korean, making Yixing sigh. "Thank you. And I am, it's good to meet you." He holds out a hand, "I'll talk to Kris. Wait at the bar, Xiumin'll get you a drink." As he walks away, Luhan pauses and spins on his heel. "Oh! You should know that our last doctor had an unfortunate encounter with another gang, he was contacting the police and got caught." A sugary smile follows the words as Luhan leaves. "Keep that in mind!"

If he was anyone else, Yixing would be unnerved by the older man's smile, be he nods and grins back. "Of course," He replies easily and follows Luhan out into the main part of the Black Pearl. The bartender (presumably Xiumin) comes over with a friendly smile as he sits down,

"What can I get you?" His tone is friendly but his eyes search Yixing's closely. 

"Just a beer, thanks." Yixing replies, tone just as friendly. Xiumin fulls his eyes away and nods, still smiling,

"Coming right up."

Taking the opportunity to look around, Yixing glances around the main room. It's dimly lit, most light focused on the tables and booths spread out across the room. Only a few of the booths are occupied, mostly by drunken patrons, but one of them is bigger than the others. It's leather clad and only a few people sit in it, but one of the men catches Yixing's attention. He's tall, his head sits higher than most of the other men at the booth. His hair is eye catching as well, being pure white and styled up away from his face. Luhan walks over to the man and Yixing realizes that the man must be Kris. He looks a bit young to be a gang leader, but the way Luhan inclines his head and the way the other men fall silent as soon as he speaks shows that he hold some degree of power over them. There's a short conversation and Kris glances over to Yixing, his intense gaze making Yixing want to squirm.

Luhan walks back over to the bar with a relaxed grin on his face, settling on a chair next to Yixing. As he sits down, the younger man tears his gaze away from Kris and smiles at Luhan.

"Kris said yes," Luhan says as he waves Xiumin over. His voice is deceptively casual, catching Yixing off guard.

"Really?" He hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"Really, you've got a meeting. Hang around after the bar closes, we'll get you antiquated with everyone and Kris can decide if you'll stay." Luhan replies with another grin. "Xiumin!" The bartender turns quickly,

"Yeah?"

"Put his drink on my tab," Luhan instructs, "I have a good feeling about him." Xiumin raises an eyebrow before smiling at Luhan,

"Of course." He hold out a hand to Yixing with a bright grin, "You can call me Xiumin, nice to meet you."

"Yixing," He replies and takes Xiumin's hand. Still grinning, Luhan addresses Xiumin,

"Could you get me some soju?" The bartender nods and ducks under the bar for a moment, coming back up with Luhan's drink as well as a beer that he hands to Yixing.

"Thanks," The pair of Chinese men chorus.

As Yixing takes a swig of his beer, his eyes find Kris again. He looks serious, eyes hard and focused on one of the men speaking. Though one of the men beside him has a hand on a his shoulder, seemingly for comfort. Kris' eyes flick over and catch Yixing's gaze. He doesn't look away, obviously sizing him up. Kris tears his gaze away as the man next to him squeezes his shoulder, leaving Yixing to turn back to Luhan. 

He catches the older man's attention with a wave, gesturing in Kris' general direction. "Is that him?" Luhan nods sagely as he sets down his drink.

"Yeah, he looks a little young for this right?" Luhan chuckles, "But you could say the same for most of us I guess." Yixing nods,

"Who's next to him?" The other man is shorter than Kris but he looks much more mature, like some sort of high end business man.

"Oh, that's Suho. He helps us run the organization in Korea, handling money and stuff. He's kinda the second in command." Luhan says, "If Kris was to go down, Suho would step up." 

"What are you then?" Yixing asks, frowning slightly. Luhan shrugs, 

"It's hard to explain, I do a bit of everything. My dad's a big fancy business man, so I'm most of our funds. But we also handle the dirty work, making people disappear and such." 

Yixing is so engrossed by Luhan's story that he doesn't notice the last patrons filing out of the bar. It occurs to me as the older man pushes off the bar and waves Kris over, as well as his small group of men. Xiumin pours a few extra glasses of scotch and sets them out, presumably for the men. Yixing waves awkwardly to the men as Luhan chuckles.

"This is Yixing, our new doctor." He says to the other men, Kris nods and inclines his head slightly. 

"It's good to meet you."

"You as well," The lack of accent in Kris' voice throws him off. He had expected the stereotypical thick accent of a Chinese gang leader, not this smooth, almost perfect pronunciation. Though he's obviously from China, his name gives him away.

"We'll do our best to make sure you don't have to stitch us back together," One of the other, tall men laughs brightly. Yixing can't help but to smile back, 

"I hope I won't have to." He replies.

The introductions go around the room, the tall one is Chanyeol, the short but terrifying one is D.O, and the grinning one is Chen. They chat idly as Xiumin brings them drinks, oddly relaxed. Luhan tells him that the others are out collecting some dues, and are expected back soon. 

And right on cue, the door to the Black Pearl slams open. A trio of men burst in, one's white shirt is dyed red across the front. He's layed on one of the tables as the two men call frantically for a doctor. Luhan rushes over with Kris on his heels, grasping the man's hands tightly. Kris calls Yixing over, "What do you need?"

"I-It depends on what kind of wound it is," Yixing stutters. One of the men yells a response,

"He's been slashed with a knife." Yixing nods quickly and turns back to Kris, all butterflies gone from his stomach.

"Bring me towels, a first aid kit, and a bottle of alcohol." He orders, Kris nods and relays the order to Chanyeol. Who rushes off and disappears into the back room.

In the mean time, Kris grasps the man's hand tightly and murmurs encouragement to him in quiet Mandarin. Luhan pulls open the man's shirt, exposing the slash wound. It's not too deep and should be rather easy to stich up, as long as no major arteries are hit. Xiumin brings him a bottle of vodka and pats him on the shoulder, "Take good care of our Tao."

Chanyeol runs back into the main room clutching a first aid kit in his arms. He gives it to Yixing and stands back, awaiting further orders. Yixing then turns to Kris and Luhan, "Can you hold him down? I can't do this if he's squirming." Kris nods and moves to hold the man's shoulders down, one hand stroking his hair for comfort. Luhan pins his legs to the table and nods to Yixing. Who sighs and sets to work cleaning and stitching up the wound.

It goes smoothly enough, the man whimpering the entire time and clutching Kris' hand. When he finishes, Yixing wraps the wound up and nods to both men. They let go of the man and help him to sit up, letting him face his savior. 

"Th-Thank you," The man murmurs in Mandarin. "I'm Tao." Yixing smiles reassuringly,

"It's alright, I think you would have survived anyway. And I'm Yixing," He replies softly. Luhan nods in agreement,

"Thank God we had you here, usually we just do our best and hope that we don't have to go to the hospital." Yixing chuckles,

"I'll do my best to help. Is anyone else injured?" He surveys the pair of men that brought Tao in, finding only minor bruises and cuts. They shake their heads, 

"Tao took most of the beating." One of them says, shaking his head, annoyed. "I barely got a good look at who it was." Kris' head snaps up,

"Did you see who it was?" The men shake their heads, while Tao nods. He keeps his voice low and continues to speak in Mandarin,

"The group down by the old neighborhood. It was only four of them, their leader wasn't with them." He says, making Kris growl.

"Those fuckers think they can move in on our territory? We barely let them live last time, and they think they can attack my boys?" He's seething as Suho puts a palm on his shoulder, sighing softly.

"I'll see what I can find out from our boys down there," Suho offers, "They've been moving around a lot recently, maybe they're just testing us. Plus we can't go after them with Tao like this," He gestures to the bandages wrapped around his midsection.

Kris nods reluctantly, "Alright, you do that." He turns to the remaining men, "You two go clean up. We'll talk later."  The pair of men nod and file out of the room as Kris turns to Yixing. "You should head home, we have some things to discus here. Do you have a ride home?"

"I live close, so I walked. I should start walking," Yixing replies. He pushes off from the bar where he'd been resting and waves to the other men, "It was good meeting you all."

"Wait," Kris stops him, "I want you to be safe. Luhan? Can you give Yixing a ride home?" Luhan nods and grabs Yixing's arm,

"Of course. Come on, my car's out front."

Luhan's car is actually really fancy, catching Yixing of guard. The older man laughs, "Being a rich kid has it's perks doesn't it?"

As they get in, Yixing turns to Luhan. "Who was Kris talking about?"

Luhan sighs and shakes his head softly, "Another gang. We were all under the same leader before Kris and their leader split off from his the gang. We've left them alone and in turn they've left us alone, but recently they've started crossing lines." Luhan says, "They think we've gotten too comfortable in our territory. Two months ago, they started ambushing our shipments. Just some imports from North America, cheap things we can sell. And last month they ratted us out to the police, it never made it past the interrogation room because of Kris and my family's lawyers but if it had, we would have been fucked. Kris let them off with a warning, he sent half of us to their turf and we beat the shit out of them. But we left them all alive as a warning. So of course they decided to do the same today, I'm thankful that we had you there. It's a stoke of luck I guess." Yixing nods, hands clenched in his lap. 

"Are they a huge threat?"

"They weren't," Luhan's voice drops, "But with what they did to Tao, they might be now."

"You all are very protective of him aren't you?" Yixing cocks an eyebrow and Luhan turns to stare at him.

"Of course we are, he's our little brother. I know you're new and we haven't really initiated you yet, but you're our brother too. Exo is a family, we're all brothers, blood protects blood." Luhan says, his eyes are honest, boring into Yixing's own. He can't bear to look the older man in the eyes, the honesty in his voice fueling something cold in Yixing's stomach. "Oh! Is this your home?" Luhan asks as he points to Yixing's apartment building. The younger man nods and thanks Luhan as he gets out of the car,

"I'll see you soon."

"Wait! Give me your phone for a minute," Hesitantly, Yixing does as he's asked. Luhan hands it back after a few seconds and smiles, "You've got both mine and Kris' number now. I'll text you when we want to meet, we still have to get you initiated right?"

"Alright, see you soon."


	2. Tricks

So? What happened?" Yoojin beams at him from across the cafe table. "Did you meet him?" She's too good at making their conversation seem like nothing but gossip, and Yixing kind of appreciates it. 

"Yeah, I met some of them." He sips at his cup of tea. "I have his phone number, and one of the other's numbers."

"Ooo, who is it?" She lowers her voice significantly.

"You know Luhan?"

"That model that works for Wu's mother? The rich kid?" Yoojin raises her eyebrows in shock. "I always thought he was clean. A bit of a brat, but nothing this bad. Damn."

"Yeah," Yixing sighs. "There's a lot more-" He's cut off by his phone ringing. The caller ID is simply 'the pretty one.' Though Yixing has a pretty good idea who that is. "Shh, it's you know who." 

He answers the call and is immediately greeted by Luhan's loud voice chattering in Mandarin. "Hey! You know who this is right?" Yixing laughs softly and replies in kind,

"Yeah, I know. The pretty one, really?" 

"It's the truth!" Luhan giggles, he seems a little jittery. "But-ah, hey! Can you come down to the Black Pearl? We have a little situation." Instantly, Yixing straightens. 

"Do I need my bag?" He asks as he gets up from the bench, grabbing his jacket and fishing the medical bag out from under the bench. 

"Uh-what? Oh. Oh, yeah! Get here quickly please." 

"I'll be there in a few minutes." 

Yoojin drops him off a couple blocks away from the Black Pearl and he hauls ass to get there. 

He's surprised to see Luhan relaxing in one of the chairs, phone in his hand and surprised smile on his face. Luhan hits a button on his phone and makes an appreciative noise.

"Wow, five minutes. I'm impressed," He says.

Ge? What's wrong?" Yixing sets his bag  on one of the tables as he approaches the older man. "You said that we had a situation. Is everything alright?" 

Part of Yixing is screaming at him. _They've figured me out! I have to leave!_ Had he done something wrong? Did they see him with Yoojin? He manages to remains calm in front of Luhan, head still tilted in confusion.  

The elder man's laugh puts him at a bit of ease, a little calmer now. Luhan shakes his head and gets up. 

"Kris wanted me to see how fast you would come if we called for you." He explains, "I'm also the only one here and I'm bored. So where we're you that you got here so quickly?"

"I-ah," Yixing rubs his neck awkwardly. "I was out with a friend." Luhan raises an eyebrow and whistles.

"Did I interrupt your date?" Yixing flushes bright red and splutters. "Oh, calm down. It's fine. We all have lives outside of this." Luhan's mocking tone drops and he gives the younger man a strange look. "Be carefully though. Not everyone can handle our life." Luhan sighs, "Not everyone should handle our life."

Silence falls over them and Yixing realizes that maybe this wasn't the best choice. He'd always been to emotional.Too involved with missing child cases, too horrified with murders and overly empathetic with the victim's family. Whether Luhan was lying, like Yixing's boss had warned him about, or if he was genuinely worried for people. Yixing believed him. 

Luhan clears his throat and laughs lowly. "Anyway, I'm sorry to have pulled you away from wherever you were. I'll tell Kris you came as fast as possible. He'll be pleased and you'll most likely be accepted." The older man says with a smile, "Welcome I guess."

Yixing nods awkwardly and manages a smile. "Thanks."

"Alright," Luhan gestures to Yixing's medical bag. "You can go do whatever you want now. Kris and the others are out and they shouldn't be back for a few hours."

"Where did they go?" Yixing asks. Luhan shrugs and checks his phone.

"I'm not sure, Chanyeol said that they were gonna go check on our boys down where Taozi was attacked. It's nothing huge, if something was wrong Kris would have called me." Yixing nods and grabs his bag,

"Alright. If you do need me, just call. I'll be ready."

 


	3. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris calls earlier than expected

It's at least three in the morning and Yixing is awoken by his phone ringing. He checks the caller ID sleepily and almost bolts out of bed.

_Kris_

Hastily, Yixing sits up and brings the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Kris' voice is quiet, he must be whispering. 

"Yixing? Good. Look, I need you to help me." There's a stretch of silence and it sounds as if Kris is having trouble breathing. "We're at a warehouse in the old neighborhood. I think it's number four. How fast can you be here?"

"A few minutes, why? What's wrong?" Yixing is already on his feet, getting dressed as fast as he can with one hand. 

"You-You'll see when you get here." It's quiet and Yixing thinks that maybe Kris had hung up. Then there's a soft whimper and Kris' voice again. "Just, please hurry."

"On my way. Hold on." 

It takes less than ten minutes for Yixing to get to the old neighborhood and to find the warehouse. His gun is tucked into the back of his pants just in case and his bag in clutched tightly in the other. It's actually kind of chilly, the wind cutting through his old hoodie easily. 

Warehouse number four is pretty much empty aside from a few crates. Yixing almost doesn't see Kris when he comes in. The older man is crouched a few feet away from the door with a group of other men. 

"Kris-ge! I came as soon as I could." His voice makes Kris' head snap up. The older man waves the men away and gestures Yixing forward. 

Kris definitely looks worse for wear, cuts litter his arms and his shoulder is bathed in blood. That must be what he was called to treat. 

Oh was he wrong.

Luhan lays completely still on the warehouse floor, his head is cradled on Kris' lap and his hands are held tight in Xiumin's. Xiumin glances up at Yixing and his eyes are pleading.

"Help him, please." 

Yixing freezes in place, eyes wide and heart in his stomach. "What happened?" He whispers, voice directed at Kris.

"He's been shot," Kris whispers. He stares up at Yixing, eyes hard. "Fix. It."

It takes all of three minutes to tell that Luhan is going to need a hospital. The bullet it obviously lodged in his chest, a few inches below his heart. Blood soaks his shirt and his eyes are fluttering slightly. Yixing does his best to clean the wound and wrap it up so Luhan doesn't bleed out. But he turns to Kris and Xiumin with a heavy sigh.

"He needs a hospital," He says. "He'll live, if you take him to a hospital." Kris nods and gestures to one of the men.

"Go get Yixing's car. We'll take Lu to the hospital." Kris says as he stands up, "The rest of you head back to the pearl. Yixing'll patch you up when we get back."

The men nod and run off, one takes Yixing's keys and promises to return fast. Leaving Kris, Yixing, and Xiumin alone with Luhan. 

Xiumin is still clutching Luhan's hands tightly, eyes trained on the older man's face. Kris gets to his feet with a low groan.

The man returns with Yixing's car and Xiumin lays Luhan in the back. Kris gets in the passenger side, holding his shoulder. 

When they walk into the hospital a swarm of nurses are upon them. Pulling Luhan gently from Xiumin's grasp and rushing him away. Dragging Xiumin off to be examined and bringing Kris and Yixing into another room. 

One of the nurses sits Kris on the table and tell them to wait until she comes to get them.

Kris tries to get off the table to leave. He stumbles and Yixing rushes to hold him up, making the older man scowl. 

"I'm  _fine,_ Luhan's the one who needs medical attention." Kris growls, attempting to push Yixing away. But the smaller man holds on and pushes Kris' sleeve up.

"Please be quiet ge." Yixing replies softly, "You've been hurt as well. Let me look at it." Kris gives him a strange look but doesn't fight him after that. 

Yixing's fingers probe around his shoulder lightly, drawing a groan from Kris. "Sorry," He whispers. His touch is significantly more gentle after that. 

"It looks like your shoulder is dislocated," Yixing tells Kris as he retracts his hands. "I can fix it if you want." 

Kris simply nods and grits his teeth. Yixing tells him to take a deep breath and takes hold of the older man's shoulder. 

A loud pop and low groan of pain later, Kris' shoulder is safely in it's socket and Yixing steps back. Kris sighs and stretches, "Thanks Yixing-ah." 

"You're welcome Kris-ge." Yixing actually smiles and relaxes into one of the chairs. Kris raises an eyebrow and sighs,

"You don't have to call me Kris."

"What?" 

"My name." Kris chuckles, "It's not Kris. That's my English name. My real name is Yifan, Wu Yifan."

Yixing freezes and looks up at the older man. Despite the intimidating gave and white hair, Kris looks vulnerable. And it makes sense, he's just seen his best friend shot and he doesn't know if he's alive or not. Plus the fact that he's just revealed his name to a newcomer that he probably doesn't even trust yet. 

"Wow," Yixing runs a nervous hand through his hair, "Do you really trust me that much?"

Yifan gives a low laugh. "Yixing-ah, you just helped save Tao and Luhan. You helped me and came as soon as I called, even though it's like three in the morning." He gives Yixing a soft smile, "Whether you like it or not, we trust you. Luhan and Xiumin think you're amazing. Tao already loves you, you've saved his life. The others think you're way to nice but they like you. And I," Yifan sighs, "Well I think you're amazing. The best doctor we've had and you've only been with us for a couple days."

Yixing just stares at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. Yifan looks up from the floor and laughs softly, "Don't tell Luhan I said that. He'll never let me live it down." Yixing smiles reassuringly,

"Don't worry."

"Anyway, you should go home." Yifan says, "I can't have our doctor tired as hell. Minseok and I'll call when Luhan comes out of surgery. Just head home and be safe." Yifan's voice is soft and almost caring, making Yixing's heart flutter. He nods and gets to his feet.

"Alright, remember to sleep yourself." Yixing says, feeling a lot more comfortable around the older man now. He gets a amused bod from Yifan and leaves the hospital to head home.


	4. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing's fucked up. Big time

"You're telling me that Luhan, Kris' biggest monetary source, is in the hospital and you want us to stand by and let him heal and then leave!? What the hell is so important that we shouldn't arrest Kris Wu's fucking gang member?" Yoojin is seething, glaring at Yixing.

"I-I don't know," Yixing stutters. "He's got someone. I don't want them to see him getting arrested. A-And maybe we can get better info out of him if he's not pumped full of sedatives." 

When Yoojin falls silent Yixing is excited, then she sighs heavIy. "Look, Yixing. You can't get too attached to them. They're criminals. They are liars and cheaters." She takes a deep breath, "Maybe you're right. We'll wait for Luhan to heal and then take him in." 

Yixing gives her a relaxed smile, "Thank you. And you don't have to worry about me getting to attached. I know what I'm doing." 

* * *

Yixing's brain has convinced itself to do only his job. Apparently his heart hadn't gotten the damn message.

As soon as he walks into the Black Pearl Tao's on him, lanky arms wrapped tightly around Yixing's body. 

"Hyung! How are you?" Yixing let's out a giggle at the younger's accented Korean. 

"I'm good, how are your stitches doing?" He asks as Tao pulls away. 

"Great! You did a amazing job. " The younger man starts to wring his hands, "Xiumin-hyung told us that you saved Luhan-hyung. I'm glad that you were there, if you hadn't Lu-hyung might have died." 

Yixing runs a hand through his hair bashfuly. "I doubt it. Kris hyung is pretty smart, he'd have called an ambulance." 

Tao simply laughs and runs off, laughing and waving to Yixing over his shoulder. Leaving the older man with an amused look on his face as he settles at his usual spot at the bar. 

Minseok finds him next, walking up behind Yixing and pulling him into an almost bruising embrace. He doesn't let Yixing go for a few moments then holds him out at arms length, staring him straight in the eye.

"Thank you." He whispers, "I can't even tell you how thankful I am. He's alive. Lu's gonna be okay and it's thanks to you. And I can't even express how happy I am-" Yixing silences the older man by hugging him again.

"Don't worry about it," He replies just as quietly, "I'm glad that I could save him. I don't know what you have with him, but you obviously need him just as much as he needs you." Xiumin nods into his shoulder and pulls away, wiping at his eyes with a soft smile. 

"Still, thank you Yixing-ah."

* * *

Yixing has to head home after that, he can't handle the lie. The honest gratitude in Xiumin's eyes made his stomach churn. He'd always known he wasn't cut out to lie. Sure, he's good. But he can never handle the guilt. 

He sits in his apartment for a while, head in his hands. Until a hard knock on his door startles him to his feet. 

Yifan is at his door, an awkward smile on his lips. "I-ah, I wanted to make sure that you knew that Luhan-hyung was okay. And," He pauses and squints a bit. "Have you been crying?" 

Yixing wipes at his eyes and shakes his head, "Oh, no no of course not. I'm fine." He knows his voice is shaking and he knows that Yifan can tell he's lying. 

There's a stretch of silence and then there's hand on his shoulders. They're firm and reassuring, something he's come to associate with Yifan. The older man pulls Yixing closer, searching his eyes.

"Xing? Are you okay?" Yixing wants to tell him everything, right then and there. But all he can do is shake his head and run a nervous hand through his hair. His eyes tear up and Yixing wants to hit himself for crying in front of Yifan. 

Yixing is even more surprised when Yifan tightens his grip on the younger man and pulls him against his chest. He doesn't say anything, neither of them do and Yixing appreciates it. 

"Can I come in?" Yifan's voice vibrates against Yixing's chest and he nods.

Yifan pushes him through the door and sets Yixing on the couch gently, he closes the door to his apartment and kneels in front of the younger man. "Xing?" Yifan's gaze is gentle, just like his hand on Yixing's knee. 

"I'm okay," He hates the way his voice shakes. "I promise, I'm okay." 

"Don't lie to me Yixing," Yifan sighs. "What happened? Can you tell me?" Yixing hates himself as soon as he nods.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to kill me," Yixing says quietly. Yifan chuckles but gestures for him to continue. "I-I'm a cop, okay? I was supposed to get into your gang and bring you down from the inside. But I can't," Yixing's voice cracks. "I can't do it. I can't. You're all so, I don't know. But I just can't!" He almost yells, "And I'm sorry that I lied. I'm going to leave though, I'm gonna go back to my boss and tell him I can't do it. You and the others will be fine without me."

Yifan just stares at him, eyes narrowed but not angry. He doesn't say anything and for a moment Yixing is scared he's going to snap his neck right here. Then Yifan reaches toward him, putting his hands on Yixing's cheeks and thumbing at his tears.

"I know." Yixing freezes.

"What?" Yifan laughs softly.

"I know you're a cop. I did a background check on you the first day," He murmurs. "I didn't really see you as a threat so I let you in. And you know what? It's the best thing I've ever done. You saved my best friend's life and the others absolutely love you. And I," Yifan smiles at him, "I really like having you around."

"Really?" Yixing sniffles and raises his eyebrows in disbelief. Yifan nods his head and rests his forehead against Yixing's.

"Really," He whispers as he presses his lips to the younger man's. "Please stay. We can figure something later, but I know I definitely don't want you to leave us." Yifan says, "I don't want you to leave me. So will you stay, please?"

There's a pregnant pause and then;

"Alright."

 


End file.
